You, My Star, in The Night Sky
by Anna Knightwalker
Summary: Hizashi would never forget the woman in the centre of his attention and the person he calls a wife.


Even after years have passed Yamada Hizashi will always remember the time he first met Aizawa Shouta.

It was just a few weeks after his first day at UA and albeitly being a hyperactive person that likes the attention that people gave him, Hizashi was craving for some quiet time during lunch that fateful day from all the bustle and noises of his classmates. Don't get him wrong though Hizashi absolutely likes his classmates especially Iida and Shirakumo, they were awesome people but a person could only handle so much of the arrogance that was oozing out of the students in the heroics course. So with his mind set, Hizashi was going to find a nice, comfortable, and QUIET spot to just rest his mind and relax during the 40 minutes lunch break before the hectic sessions of hero class.

However, Hizashi's carefully crafted plan went down the drain when the perfect spot he chose at the secluded part of the school surrounding forest was actually occupied by someone. Annoyed and a little frustrated, Hizashi was about to flee from his PERFECT hiding spot when he noticed what the person occupying said was doing. And to say he lost his breath was an understatement of the century, the person was a girl with short neck length black hair. She was wearing the familiar blue and white school gym clothes and was doing a few set of stretches that Hizashi would honestly think will tear the muscles between his legs.

Her legs were stretched out to a perfect straight line and her body was connected firmly to the ground with her arms straight out above her head. Hizashi didn't know for how long he's been staring at her but he begins to notice that the girl's was breathing slowly and deeply, as if she was slowly falling asleep but suddenly, out of nowhere her head shot up to locked eyes with him. Admittedly, Hizashi knew that it was creepy staring at her for God knows how long but he really couldn't help himself, she was absolutely mesmerising and now that he could see her face, Hizashi could swear that he heard his heart skipped a beat.

Her black mane surrounded her heart shaped face like wavy black curtains, part of her bangs partially covers one of her beautiful obsidian black. Said eyes are looking at him with a slight glare as her semi full lips are downturned into a scowl that makes her cute button nose scrunched up. Tilting her head slightly, the girl opens her mouth and said…

"Are you done staring at me like creep over there?"

That seems to help snap Hizashi back to reality as he feels his face grew hot from her dry tone. God, how embarrassing, Hizashi didn't want to know how long he's been staring at her for and since when did she noticed his quite creepy staring?

"You've been staring at me for at least 15 minutes and from the start if you're really wondering."

His brain felt like short circuiting from extensive embarrassment. Did he really said that out loud… Dear everything holy and good can this day be any worse. Ignoring the slight (read: extremely) embarrassing act he just did, Hizashi gave his brightest grin that he had (hoping it doesn't look as manic as he felt) and gave the, clearly, unimpressed girl a pair of finger guns.

"Sorry 'bout that, but you'll have to forgive me unawesome staring cause I've never seen anyone did a magnificent and perfect split like yours!", Be cool, be honest, just like how mom taught you, "But you have'ta tell me where you learn how to do that cause if ask everyone that knows me they'll tell you that I can't do a split to save my life-"

Hizashi was caught off by a soft snort, he looked at the girl and saw an amused look filtered through he face as she closed her eyes.

"That is illogical. Of course you can do a split, it only takes time and effort to be able to do it and it's illogical to say that you couldn't do it because everyone has different attributes and skills to do things. That's what makes us humans.", she said this in a no nonsense tone of voice.

And for some reason, the way that this girl was arguing on his useless rambling, on how a lot of people's opinions on his gymnasium efforts during middle school and was counteracting it, denying it, telling him that he can do it struck a tender spot in his heart. A spot where he had countlessly guard with an iron wall and behind a mask of constant excitement, probed by and soothed by a girl he barely knows and talked to. Giving a soft smile, that he feels is a lot more genuine, Hizashi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thanks.", he said softly, "No one ever said that about me before. They usually told me to focus more on my quirk 'cause I wanna be a hero and all, but you, you're the first to ever tell me that I can do it so, thanks."

The girl in front of him gave him an unreadable stare before ducking her head slightly as her cheeks have a light dusting of pink on it. She gave a shrug as she looked everywhere but him. Feeling a bit amused at her sudden shyness, Hizashi gingerly sat in front of her, bento placed as a barrier between the two of them as he raise a hand for a handshake.

"The name's Yamada Hizashi, from class 1-A, nice to meet'cha.", he said brightly.

Glancing at the offered hand, the girl hesitantly reaches out to him and firmly grasped his hand, giving it a slight shake before saying, "Aizawa Shouta, class 1-C.", she paused as if trying to find the right words to say, "Nice to meet you.".

Beaming happily at the girl, Aizawa, in front of him, Hizashi tentatively let go of her callous yet small hand from his big one before casually opening up his bento.

"You know, I was kinda surprised to see that someone was here when I got here. Heard from the teachers that nobody really comes to this place, a bit isolated, if you know what I mean?", he said in an effort of making small talks in hopes to learn more about her.

Aizawa gave a small hum, as she continues with her stretching, "Well that's kind of the point, no one here to disturbed me, no noises and only nature is here as company. What more could a person want."

Hizashi felt elated that Aizawa was talking back to him, he thought that Aizawa only gave him the courtesy of her name considering the fact that Hizashi gave her his name first. But knowing that Aizawa was actively participating in this warmed his heart as he continues to shovel rice into his mouth. Hizashi let the silent after Aizawa answer washed over him as he finishes his lunch and Aizawa seemingly not bothered by the silence, folded her legs into a butterfly position and gently moves her legs up and down in a slow motion to relieve the pressure and strain from being in a split for nearly half an hour.

"So you're from the Gen. Ed course, meaning that you're preparing for the sports festival next month, right?" Hizashi asked after swallowing the last bite of his slice apple while looking at Aizawa expectantly.

Aizawa just return his gaze full force as something in her eyes harden, it's as though this was a sensitive topic for her. Sighing softly, Aizawa gentled her gaze before speaking, "Of course, this is the only time where students with mental quirk can prove to the world that we're able to become heroes just like the students from the heroics course with their flashy quirks. Besides, it's basically impossible for us non-physical or flashy quirks users to pass the entrance exam considering we have to beat robots, out of everything.".

Her last words are the ones that strike his heart deeply, it's like Aizawa just poured all of her resentment of the exam in just a few words that creates an impact in Hizashi. It made him want to hug her and tell her that it's fine, that she could prove the world wrong about the existence of mental quirks. Instead though, Hizashi gave Aizawa a bright and honest grin, that he hoped would convey his most genuine feelings to her.

"Well that's GREAT!!", Hizashi cried out without using his quirk, "Then that means that there is a chance, even with how small it is, that you'll make it into the heroics course and don't you worry Aizawa, I'll support you! No matter what! And when (Not if, Never if) you're in the hero course, we'll be the best pal in the whole wide world!! Trust ME!"

Hizashi didn't know whether he did the right thing or not since silence met his declaration but a small giggle made its way into his ears is all the answer he could need. Though he did panic when he saw tears gathering in Aizawa's eyes, clumping her eyelashes together and made her obsidian eyes shine beautifully under the spots of sunlight peeking from between the tree leaves. But Aizawa merely shakes her head and smiled softly at him and Hizashi knew at that moment that Aizawa would be a constant in his life and he would never let anything come in between them.

And when the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break, Hizashi quickly ask Aizawa for her phone number which Aizawa gave him with an amused look across her features. And after school was out, Hizashi went home and stayed in his bedroom, looking at Aizawa contact number fondly. Not at all noticing that he, at that point of time, had truly and utterly fall in love with a woman that could beat his ass in a fight without even breaking a sweat.


End file.
